Presently, system administration is performed using peripheral devices, such as keyboard and mouse. For example, for any maintenance or administrative task to be performed on a system, a user is required to use a peripheral device to access the system to execute the task. This use of peripheral devices allows for unauthorized persons to fiddle with the system, particularly when the system is left unattended. Furthermore, such devices are cumbersome and bulky and occupy valuable desk space that can otherwise be used for other purposes. Conventional peripheral devices do not provide the type or level of security that is necessary for any system to have even if it is left unattended.